A Night in For Two
by EllieRoseOswald
Summary: Where clara arrives home from working at the local school clara and the doctor have got the night off as Angie baby-sitting there little one Ellie. Cupcakes to Pizza ( whouffle )


Clara came home after teaching in the morning and pecked the doctors cheek with a smile " Afternoon, dear. "

" Dearie! Hi! How was your day? Feeling alright? Need anything Am I being too clingy? " He returned the kiss onto her lips

" My day was okay, the little one seems to be moving and I'm going to make cupcakes. Also, no. You're not being too clingy."

Clara chuckled softly, and happily returned the kiss

" Little one needs cupcakes, right? " He tilted his head.

" Slightly, and I promised to bake them for some of my classes. " She smiled slightly " Shall I make sure I have one for you too?"

" Naaaah, it's not like I asked or am dying for some at the moment. " He shyly took a step back." But.. If it's convenient. "

" Hm, I like baking you things, so I'll make sure to make one for you too, okay?"

" Only if you do not mind.. " The Doctor smiled stupidly, showing his upper teeth.

" Of course I don't. " Clara giggled at his silly smile, and patted his cheek before she walked off to the kitchen.

The Doctor watched her walk to the kitchen with a soft and faint smile, his hands on his back. " Thanksie.."

" It's not a problem! " Clara called with a smile before she took out all of the ingredients for the cupcakes, quickly switching some music on.

The Doctor sat down on the couch and crossed his legs, anticipating the cupcakes and licking his lips.

Clara sang along softly to the music as she baked the cupcakes, soon shoving the cupcake trays into the oven before she got a long with the icing.

The Doctor could already smell it and seemed to be drowning in the anticipation, sighing.

Eventually Clara returned with two chocolate cupcakes for the pair, smiling as she passed one to him. The cup cake had red and white hearts on in with the wording I love you.

" Oh! Oh! Oh! What! What! A cupcake. Ha. Haha . " The Doctor accepted the cupcake in a friendly way. He reads the lettering on his cupcake. " I love you I love you too clara " said smiled.

Clara giggled and parked herself next to him, slowly beginning to devour her decorated chocolate cupcake.

The Doctor mumbled inbetween the bites. " Gosh, I love this! Cupcake clara "

Clara chuckled, and paused between her rather large bites " I'm glad that you do, love."

He smiled contentedly with his mouth showing traces of chocolate.

She tittered, and continued to happily eat her cupcake until she finished it and set the wrapper onto the coffee table.

He finished his cupcake and sucked on his fingers to really absorb every bit of its perfection, humming.

She chuckled, and snuggled into her husband, looking up at him " So, are they all right?"

" They're godly, honey, I love 'em.. " He licked the area around his mouth to get the chocolate off his skin.

She smiled, leaning her head onto his shoulder " That's good to hear. Thank you. Pizza for dinner tonight?"

" Pizza for dinner tonight! " He agreed and clapped once, kissing her head.

" All right. Good. " She smiled, and pressed a small, quick kiss to his chin in return " I'll go order in a bit."

" Alrighty. Our favourite pizza? " He asked in a babyish way.

" Yes. Our favourite pizza. " She agreed in a similar tone, a playful smile on her face.

He squeaked with excitement and cupped his own face.

She giggled and kissed his nose before she got up to order their pizza, smiling brightly.

" Our Baby girl . Our pizza." The Doctor went through it all in his head, smiling in bliss.

Clara picked up the phone and dialled the number where they usually got their pizza from, quickly ordering.

The Doctor stood behind her as she did so, peering over her shoulder.

Clara wrinkled her nose as she could practically feel him standing behind her. She poked his belly, before she hung up.

He jumped and pulled a slight twist in the air, shuffling closer again." Hee. Hee."

She giggled, and set the phone back into its receiver before she spun on her heel to look up at him " What are you up to?"

" loving ' you. " Pulling another baby voice, he shuffled closer and took her by the hand.

She once again giggled, and leaned closer to him and played along, putting on a mock baby voice " Well, I'm 'loving ' you too."

" I'm glad you do. " He guided her hand to his lips, pecking it a several times with softly closed eyes.

She tittered, and pushed herself up onto her toes to kiss his forehead in return " And I'm glad that you do."

" So much love !.. For pizza. " He turned away to pull the drawer open, fetching his favourite pizza cutter.

She snorted " The pizza will probably come pre-cut, love. " She grinned at him, shaking her head.

" Yes, 'probably'! But we act like genuine people with a plan and prepare. " He raised his pizza cutter proudly.

She laughed and grinned, bobbing her head as she talked " All right, fair enough!"

He put the cutter down carefully, not to accidently murder anybody with it.

She watched him with a smile, before she slowly pulled him into a hug, wanting his comfort.

" So cuddly all of a sudden?.. " He inquired, whispering, and locking his arms around his short, loving wife tightly.

Mmmm yes. I'm allowed to be suddenly cuddly. " She reasoned, cuddling into him happily.

" Please do not start slapping me in the face because of little things and blame it on the little one . " He winked and kissed her temple, not loosening his grip. " Why are we even standing if we can have a sofa or bed"

" I won't. I'll never slap you for a malicious reason, love. " She assured, and kept her hold on him " And I don't know"

The Doctor spontaneously picked clara up and held her close. " Sofa or bed? Or bofa? Or sed?"

" Clara squeaked, and giggled as her other half picked her up " I think the sofa would be best, honey."

" Aye aye! " He carried her to the sofa as she desired, sitting down with his wife on his lap.

More giggles left the brunette's lips and she leaned her head on her husband's chest with a smile " Hello. We have got the tardis to are selves tonight after angie babysitting Ellie for us love "

" yes so we got the night off anything could happen " said the doctor grinning at clara as clara smiles back.


End file.
